Three words
by Nekoblue7
Summary: During 24 hours, Edward could only say say three words: "yes", "understood" and "sorry"... his lover and commanding officer enjoyed it in more ways than one. Yaoi, Roy/Ed, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I down own Fullmetal Alchemist and you know it's property of Hiromu Arakawa and SQUARE ENIX. **

**Warnings: Yaoi. This fic contain a sex scene, so it's rate is NC-17. If you're not 17 up, you shouldn't be reading this. It's a adaptation of one doujinshi called "_Edo ni kutsujoku wo ajiawaseru hon_"or something called "_The book that Ed tastes humiliation_" by Bambi Takada. Please Read&Review! **

**This fic's beta by Saphira112. Thank you very much Saphie for all your hard work!**

**Enjoy :) **

**Three words**

After one month of absence, Ed returned to the Central to report to the Colonel and he expected a better reception of his commanding officer and lover. Roy crushed his pride by giving him a boring mission that he took more time to complete than usual just to get his revenge. However, Ed missed the bastard colonel and one month without sex was driving him crazy. But all he got was a harsh "thanks" and an order to stay supporting the team with everything else.

The entire office was in a real mess that night as Breda and Fuery were examining older files; Hawkeye and Havoc were discussing while typing new documents, and Falman was at phone, receiving information. Mustang seemed to be on a meeting with the General Hakuro.

The only thing that was required of him was to serve coffee. At the beginning, Ed, with all his pride, was very obnoxious. "I'm an Alchemist, I'm not a coffee maid!" shouted the short-tempered blonde to everybody. When Mustang arrived and shot him a meaningful gaze, it made Ed think better.

Thirty minutes later, Ed came to the office being supported by his armored brother.

"The coffee is here," announced Alphonse with an annoying look from Edward.

"Yes General, I'm sure that we can wait until the next week…" Roy was on phone and ignored the Blondie when he passed by him with the coffee tray.

However, being ignored just pissed off the volatile young alchemist.

"Oh yes, the great Colonel Mustang can do better than this and he is in fact only being modest so that he can do this all alone…" Edward began.

"Don't worry, General, it's only Fullmetal complaining, but returning to our subject, Creta required an embassy here. However, the house designated for that is—"

"In pieces and Creta is impatient since my last visit," Ed interrupted with an evil smirk.

"Ah, yes I sent Fullmetal to check, but I grant to you that the project for the embassy can be finished by the end of the week…" Roy felt chills running down his spine; the project was late because Ed took a lot of time to give a report.

"The prime minister of Creta called me, saying if he won't get the project by Wednesday, he'll cut relations with Amestris," Ed added while Al stared at him, speechless.

"Yes I know today is Monday, but I know the prime minister and I can call him to apologize for our tardiness…" Roy glared at Ed angrily, "Yes, I see… you want it by tomorrow night… yes, sir. Goodnight sir." Roy put the phone down and a mortal silence entered the room.

Ed glared around him and saw the annoyed looks on the faces of everybody. He swallowed a little bit loudly, feeling butterflies on his stomach. '_I screwed up everything,_' he thought, uncomfortable with what he had just done.

Taking a deep breath, Roy raised his head and faced his comrades.

"We have to finish this by tomorrow, which means a 24 hour office. No one is allowed to get out of this room without permission or until they finish their duties." Roy glared at Ed while sitting on his chair. "This is your fault. If it wasn't for your interference, I could delay the day of the delivery… I just asked to you to HELP and you just gave me more work…"

"Piss off, asshole! It's your FAULT, Colonel Bastard! You ignored me when I passed right by you!" Ed yelled while Al was holding him back by his shoulders.

"I was resolving important things Fullmetal." Roy suddenly had an idea and glared at him with a malicious grin. "People that are only serving coffee MUST have to be quiet and be useful." He pointed to the clock on the wall. "It is now 10p.m. Beginning now, during this 24 hour period, you can only say three words: 'yes', 'sorry', and 'understood'. Any other words or syllables are not allowed. If anyone here asks you to do a task, you will obey without thinking. This is a direct order; if you disobey this, you'll be court-martialed. Did you understand?"

Ed looked at him, astonished. He was feeling guilty but to be a pet or housemaid was too much for him to bear.

Celebrating the last order, the rest of the office's staff started to clap the hands for the colonel. "He did it! We got 24 hours of slave service of the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"It starts now, what do you say?" Roy stared at Ed.

"Yes," Ed replied, grinding his teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boss I want tea," Havoc said showing his empty cup.

"…Yes"

"I want a decaffeinated" Falman put his cup to the side without looking up.

"Yes, understood."

"Edward, please, I want a cappuccino with 2g of sugar, cream and marshmallow on top," Riza said with a light smile.

"Yes!"

"Sorry, Edward, but my shoulders are very tense; could you give me a massage?" Fuery asked with a shyly face.

"Yes…"

"Major, could you clean this desk? I need it to place more documents," Breda said, tossing some papers on the floor "Oh, I forgot clean the window, too. It's difficult to work with this light."

"Yes, understood." Ed glared annoyed, but still feeling guilty. He watched them working for almost 10 hours without any rest and everybody looked very tired. Al was there too and helped his brother with the table while Ed started to clean the window.

"We still have to have 3 piles of documents by 3 p.m., so let's hurry up!" Roy said putting his hands on his head. "Fullmetal, clean it soon and you can rest a little."

"Yes." Ed finished the window and gave to him a cup of coffee "Sorry."

"Don't worry, just work." Roy smiled, a little bit tired.

"Boss I want more tea!" Havoc said in the other side of the room.

"Yes!" Ed promptly ran to serve the tea to him.

"This time, I want you to give it using your mouth on mine," Havoc said with a perverted grin.

Ed was startled. Before he could react, Havoc received a book, an ashtray and garbage box on his head, thrown by the others on the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We finished it! Good job! I will send the project to general Hakuro's house tonight and tomorrow, you can have the day off," Roy announced at 8:50 p.m.

"Thank you, sir!" With zombie faces, they saluted their commander and started to file out of the office.

"Where's Fullmetal?" Roy asked Alphonse.

"He's on the other room resting a little. I'll call him…" Al replied and began to move to the other room.

"Wait, I'll talk with him myself. You can go to your hotel; wait for him there… I'll leave him after dinner."

"Ah… " Al took a few moments and understood. "OK…" He left the room, closing the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy admired the sleeping blonde. After all, he too had worked a lot. Ed was resting on the couch with a soft fleece blanket covering half of his body from his waist down. Roy cleared his throat loudly and locked the door after him.

Ed awoke, jumping up from the couch. He glared the colonel, rubbing his eyes and promptly stood up, thinking that maybe he had slept too much.

"Sorry," Ed muttered and when he was passing by the man in front of him, Roy raised his arm, blocking his passage. Surprised, Ed stared at him and stopped.

"Everything is done; you don't need to work anymore for today," Roy started, embossing the boy, approaching him with a hungry face.

Ed still was a little bit annoyed with the colonel and he regretted a few steps, stopping when he felt the wall behind him. Roy got closer and Ed glanced to the door.

"What? Ah, yes the door…"Roy gave a quick gaze to his right and placed his hands on the wall on either side of the teen. "Everybody went to home, including Alphonse. He'll wait for you at the inn. And I locked and soundproofed the room if you're worried if we get noisy..."

'_Colonel Bastard! He wanted to fuck me since the beginning! I won't do it if he doesn't retreat that stupid order!'_ The young alchemist started to open his mouth when Roy placed his own hand on Ed's mouth, silencing him.

"Don't forget that you didn't reach the 24 hours of your order." He pointed to the big wall's clock with his other hand; it was marked 9 p.m. "You still have one hour to go through… or do you want one more day of this game? Does it sound good? "

This was unexpected. Ed's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to calm down.

"What will you do?" Roy released Ed's mouth.

"U-understood,"Ed's voice sounded ironic.

"Since you're still under that order, let's start with one quite simple… I want you to undress slowly," Roy ordered with a smirk.

Ed glared at him, upset. _'Bastard!'_

"Yes,"He slowly started to undress his gloves, coat and black tank top. When he was removing his belt, Roy's hand held him and he stopped.

"Let's kiss first. You didn't kiss me today," Roy went and held him by his waist.

"…Understood," Ed felt more upset with his lover. _"Fucking Colonel!"_

The colonel bent down and hungrily kissed him, unbraiding Ed's hair on the process. He worked his tongue into Ed's mouth, leaving the blond breathless after repeated kisses. The fact that Roy's actions were so desperate and urged was what scared the teen a little. His entire body was trembling and he felt weak on the knees, unable to stand for more time. Realizing that, Roy stopped and guided his lover to the floor, but before Ed lay down, he quickly grabbed the fleece blanket that Ed was using before to put it under him.

Roy harshly removed Ed's belt and lowered the leather pants and boxes, exposing the boy's semi-hard cock. Ed felt like a prey about to be devoured by a wolf, and he protectively brought his arms close to his body. The older man only grinned and whispered on the blonde's ear. "Now put your left hand on my back." Ed obeyed and Roy trailed Ed's jaw, kissing and biting, leaving his marks on that soft neck. He continued his exploration on Ed's body, and went to his chest, tasting the hard nipples. Ed bit his lower lip, swallowing hard.

"Come closer to me." Roy promptly positioned himself between the blonde's legs while he was moving himself, and then removed the rest of his clothes and boots, throwing all aside. With a quick movement, Roy removed his coat.

"Spread your legs," he ordered and pulled a tube of lube from his pocket, avidly oiling his hands. Ed felt the first probing finger caressing his entrance and it suddenly pushed through the puckered ring of muscles. The teen gasped and started to breath heavily, trying not to make any sound, since any syllable wasn't allowed. Roy grinned and went to the teen's ears, taking the taste with his tongue and whispered, "You're so sexy when you try to keep yourself of moaning".

After a few rapid thrusts, he added a second finger, provoking another gasp from Ed's mouth. When he felt satisfied, he removed his fingers and grabbed Ed's left leg. "Put your leg on my shoulder".

"U-Understood," Ed muttered between pants and obeyed.

While the older man was spreading his legs wide open, Ed's gaze was defiant. The man was having such a cozy sex as if he was some cheap whore picked up on the street.

"Don't show that face to me," Roy said. "After what you did to me, I deserve this from you."

Ed's eyes widened in surprise _'What the fuck?'_

Roy sighed. "You knew that I needed that report soon as possible and I gave it to you, thinking that it was time to give you missions involving diplomacy… but you were so selfish and childish and took so much time to do the inspection and things got worse with Creta's government. That disappointed me a lot." He paused and Ed felt very guilty for not understanding Roy's intentions and for his childish manners. "I was considering to take you to that seafood's restaurant that you was wanting to go for ages if you had finished your task on time…"

Ed gave him a sad and guilty gaze.

"…Sorry..."

Roy smiled and kissed him. He pulled his hard red cock from his pants, oiling it very gently. Ed gasped when he felt Roy pressing his hardness against his opening.  
In the beginning, Roy's thrusts were deep and long. The blond was gasping in each thrust, moving his hips on Roy's rhythm. After some time, Roy grabbed Ed's cock and began to pump it, increasing the speed. When he hit that special place inside, Edward couldn't hold back his moans anymore. Feeling the muscles contracting on his lover's body, Roy decreased the pace for both come together.

"Are you feeling good?"Roy kissed Ed's forehead.

"Y-yes…!" Ed grunted.

"Wait for me, I'm almost there," Roy whispered between low moans.

"Yes…" Panting hard, Ed shifted his hips, grinding against the colonel, giving more access.

"Are you going to come soon?"

"… Ye…yes" Ed grabbed the colonel's shirt, trying to manage his moans.

After a few thrusts, Ed exploded on Roy's stomach while he felt the colonel throbbing hard inside of him.

The two laid together fulfilled, enjoying the aftershocks until their breath returned to normal. Roy was resting his head on Ed's left shoulder, catching Ed's scent and thinking how much he missed this. He loved the teen, even with the rants and bitching.

Feeling satisfied, Roy withdrew out his lover and lay aside, embracing Edward. On his arms, Ed started to tremble and Roy realized that the boy was cold. He stood up and grabbed his military jacket, offering it to Ed, who shifted into to the sitting position. The blonde blushed and accepted the jacket, covering his nakedness.

Roy sat beside Ed and glanced at the wall's clock; it was marking 10 p.m. Ed looked in the same direction and noticed that his "punishment" was done.

"Idiot colonel," Ed said all that was on his mind the entire day, "Heartless bastard."

"You just got your freedom and your first words are to insult me?" Roy sighed.

"Yeah, you deserve it… but…" Ed turned his gaze to the floor. "I'm really sorry for the trouble... it wasn't my intention to get you in trouble… I was… pissed and thought only of my revenge…"

"You always think about yourself… but I'm really surprised for your dedication today." Roy pushed some locks of hair away from Ed's face. "I think that you grew up… I'm proud of you."

"You speak like a father… old man." Ed smiled.

"Nope, I'm a man hopelessly in love… that's it." Roy grinned, "Just promise me that you won't do that again." He got closer and kissed his lover's forehead.

"Hum" Ed mumbled.

**The end. **


End file.
